This contract supports advanced development of a of multivalent filovirus (Ebola and Marburg) vaccine through cGMP manufacturing with an option for a Phase 1 clinical trial. Additional options provide for large scale production, development of a lyophilized formulation and a Phase 2 clinical trial.